Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker 3
"The Creatures of Habit" is the title to the first story from the third issue of the Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker comic book series published by Moonstone Books. The story was written and edited by Dave Ulanski. It was drawn by Ron Frenz with inks by Keith Williams. The story was colored by Ken Wolak & Dawn Groszewki with lettering by Bill Halliar. The cover art illustration was rendered by Monte Moore. A second Kolchak story titled "More Creatures of Habit" followed up the main story and was written by Dave Ulanski with artwork and lettering by Chris Burnham. The cover art illustration to this book was rendered by Monte Moore. This issue shipped with a 2004 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.50 per copy (US). "The Creatures of Habit" Featured characters * Carl Kolchak Supporting characters * Tony Vincenzo * Ron Updyke Antagonists * Gremlins Minor characters * Deputy Edwards * Lorraine Whitten Organizations * Independent News Service Races * Humans * Gremlins Locations * Illinois :* Chicago Items * None Miscellaneous * Deputy * Reporter "More Creatures of Habit" Appearances Featured characters * Carl Kolchak Supporting characters * Gene Runningwater Antagonists * Bigfoot Minor characters * None Organizations * Independent News Service Races * Humans * Sasquatches Locations * Oregon :* Habbit Items * None Miscellaneous * None Notes & Trivia .]] * This title is based on the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series created by Jeffrey Grant Rice. * This issue is reprinted in the Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker: The Rise & Fall of Carl Kolchak trade paperback collection, which was published by Moonstone Books in April, 2010. * Two covers were produced for this issue, with a 1:1 distribution ratio. * This issue includes a house ad for the "Soulcatcher" comic series. * Ron Frenz is a guest penciler on this issue. This is the only issue of the series that he works on. * This is the only issue of the series that contains multiple stories. * This is the only issue of Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker that artist & letterer Chris Burnham works on. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Lorraine Whitten, who appears in the first story only. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Deputy Edwards, who appears in the first story only. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Gene Runningwater, who appears in the second story only. * A gremlin is a creature commonly depicted as mischievous and mechanically oriented, with a specific interest in aircraft. Gremlins' mischievous natures are similar to those of English folkloric imps, while their inclination to damage or dismantle machinery is more modern. They are also the main subject matter and antagonists from the ''Gremlins'' film series wherein they are also referred to as Mogwai. * Sasquatches are a type of cryptid popularized in American folklore. They are also commonly referred to by the collective name "Bigfoot". Legends of Bigfoot sightings have largely taken place throughout the Pacific Northwest and some parts of Canada. To date, there is no empirical evidence as to the actual existence of these creatures. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:2004 comic book issues Category:Joe Gentile/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dave Ulanski/Editor Category:Dave Ulanski/Writer Category:Ron Frenz/Penciler Category:Keith Williams/Inker Category:Ken Wolak/Colorist Category:Dawn Groszewki/Colorist Category:Bill Halliar/Letterer Category:Chris Burnham/Penciler Category:Chris Burnham/Inker Category:Chris Burnham/Letterer Category:Monte Moore/Cover artist